Crush,Surprise,Love
by S.G.T.C
Summary: Buttercup starts gettin feelings for Butch does Butch feeel the same way? My 1st fanfic dont hate appreciate!
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 (Kaoru p.o.v)

Hey I'm Kaoru also known as Powered Buttercup the toughest fighter in PPGZ.A few months ago the RRBZ Brick,Butch,and Boomer came to the good side since they can never win I found this VERY funny and kind of sad because Butch is a pretty worthy opponent I mean were counterparts for gods sake!

Well Momoko (Hyper Blossom)and Brick have been going out and so have Miyako (Rolling Bubbles)and Boomer. Me and the green ruff you ask? Yeah we are pretty close friends but that's about it. Although Momoko and Miyako have been trying to get us together, I said TRYING they gave up me and Butch are just friends.

I usually wear black skinny jeans with a green shirt saying "tough chick" with some green converse. . My hair is about to my mid-back and I have emerald eyes with D-cups. I'm pretty athletic and totally a tomboy though my clothing has become a little yeah we are all sixteen and in high school.

Momoko is BOY CRAZY!If she didn't have Brick she would of stalked every boy in our grade! IM NOT EXAGGERATING! Anyways..Momoko has long orange\reddish hair that goes to her usually wears a pink skirt with a white tank top and a light pink sweater with pink converse to she has pink eyes(not the sickness they are natural),with C-cups and she has a REAL sweet she is sad give her some sweets she will act like nothing happened.

Miyako she is a REAL has two blond pigtails that are curled at the end with light blue has C-cups and usually wears a light blue plaid skirt with a white button up shirt also has light blue enjoys this thing called "SHOPPING" which is suppose to be "FUN".

BEEP BEEP BEEP!'just a few more..Minutes' thought. BEEP BEEP BEEP."damn that stupid alarm clock"I muttered as I turned it off.I looked at the clock it said 7:56 "OH SHIT! I'm going to be late!"I shouted."KAORU MATSUBARA WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"yelled my mom from downstairs."SORRY MOM!"I yelled back rolling my eyes."DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME!"I heard back.i shivered its freaky when she knows what im doing when she cant see me.

I run to skateboard was busted ."Hey Kaoru" I turn around to find a boy with black hair in a high ponytail with his bangs covering his right eye showing his forest green left that's Butch! "Hey Butch" "What you up to?" "Not much and you?" "Same as always"he walked to my locker and I grabbed my books."Ready for the torture to begin?" he asked."Ready as I'll ever be" I responded rolling my chuckled and we walked to our first class, walked to Butch and I as we entered the class room.I glared at her and she glared back at me.I gave her my famous death glare making her flinch and making me smirk."Hey hot stuff" she said to Butch then winking.I felt like barfing everyday she goes to Butch and flirts with him,then Butch pushes her away and she walks off that is exactly what happened."I hate her so much"Butch said shaking his head."Hate isn't even CLOSE to how I feel about her"I said with venom in my voice."'Yo whore!"I turned around."She turned!She IS a whore!"I heard a classmate Clarrisa whole class bursted out laughing except Himeko.I smirked as I saw her blush a deep shade of red and scowling at Clarrisa and me."Hey you turned not me!"I say putting my hands in a 'wasn't me' kind of way. We kept on laughing when walked In trying to shut us up.

"Alright class settle down..settle down…ALRIGHT CLASS SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET IN YOUR FUCKING SEATS!MY GIRLFRIEND BROKE UP WITH ME YESTERDAY OVER A TEXT!A FUCKING TEXT!SO SIT DA FUCK DOWN OR YOU WILL GET SUSPENDED!",our homeroom teacher is preety laid back so he almost never shows his 'angry side'. "Your ex broke up with you over a TEXT? Shit man you suck with the ladies are you sure that wasn't a man!He might of lost a bet!" Butch yelled. Instead of yelling back at him he walked out the room wearing a scowl on his face. "Damn Butch he finally did it!He quit so he won't have to put up with your shit!" I yelled. "Are you sure it wasn't your big mouth?" "It might have been your fat ass Butch!" "Shut it" "Never!" By then we calmed down and everyone went to their friends to talk and take advantage of this. "So….you want to go to my place after school?" Butch asked casually. I nodded."Cool" he responded.

OTAY THIS WAS MY 1ST FAN FIC! B NICE! O N U SEE THIS LIL BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW? YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU PRESS IT? WELL THEN GO AHEAD AND TELL ME LATER WHAT HAPPENED WHEN YOU PRESSED IT! O.O


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2!

~KAORU P.O.V~

After the teacher's 'tantrum' the principal came and told us he will be teaching Science until the teacher 'comes to his senses' so now he is rambling on and on 'bout something to do with the sun and what the fuck? Waffles? Ugh school is so random.

So anyways 15 min. later a note landed on my desk is said from Butchie Boy. I rolled my eyes Butchie Boy? How original can he get? I opened the note and I read-Boring lets get outta here! 'theres nothing better to do and Momoko isn't here to tell me what to do…' I quickly wrote-Stomache ache go to the rooftop - from K.M. I quickly threw it back at him while the principal was facing the board his back to us.

After that me and Butch both raised our hands.

"Sensei! My stomache is hurting like fuck I will go the the nurse!" Me and Butch yelled and sprinted out of that hell hole."Well were out!" Butch said smiling. "'Bout time to!" I responded. We nodded and walked to the stairs that led to the rooftop. "FREEDOM!" Butch screamed while on his knees fake crying. "RETARDED BASTARD!" I yelled mimicking him trying to piss him off. "Oohh! You said a bad word! I'm telling my mommy!" He yelled.

"NO! YOU BASTARD! TRAITOR!SNITCH BITCH! "

"OOHH YOU SAID ANOTHER ONE! MOM!MOM!MOMMY!MOMMY!MAMA!MAMA!MA!MA!"

I laughed " your such a retard" I told him. He winked at me "it's a gift you wouldn't understand." I rolled my eyes. He stucked out his tongue. I laughed again. "Its days like this that I miss" he said."Whaddaya mean? Were in every single class together hell even lunch and im still wondering how I put up with you." I said with a smirk. He shook his head. "No I mean just you and me not Momoko or Miyako or my brothers or even Mitch." He said. Mitch was my friend we have known each other since preschool. "Oh…." I that I think about it we haven't been spending that much time together its always me and him with Momoko or Miyako and his brothers. "Well I know how we can fix it!" he said with a smile on his face. "How?" I asked. "Easy you come over to my house afterschool we can hangout like old times you know pizza video games and all that shit." He responded. I smiled "yeah sure I'd like that."

BBBRRIINNNGGG!

BBBBBRRRRRIIIINNNNGGG!

"SHIT WERE LATE FOR 2ND PERIOD!" I screamed.

"WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL THAT CATHERINE OBVIOUS!"he yelled back.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHO THE HELL IS CATHERINE?"

"WHAT? UM..SHE CAN BE A CAPTAIN!"

"JACKER YOU STOLE THAT FROM THAT..THAT.. TV SHOW!"

"….WERE LATE HURRY UP!"

As we were running through the empty halls I tripped -_-. And guess what? Go ahead guess! I landed right on top of Butch. We were about 1 inch apart from each others lips."Gomen!" I said getting up.

"um its ight." He said lookin like a tomato. "Y-yeah." I blushed. We were now staring at each others eyes. Emerald met Forest I felt sparks exploding inside me! Suddenly the world starting going in slow motion as we kept on staring both looking like human-like tomatos. "um Kaoru? We are already 15 mins. Late we should get going before we get detention." Butch said. "Oh um yeah leggo." I said walking toward our next period. We finally got there and we walked in like nothing the teacher scowling at us as we sat down in our assigned seats Butch to my right. The teacher um I think was turned to the board while writing down something about the war in France and the students around us taking notes.

I already learned this thanks to Buttercup and her super human brain. So I just put my head down and began to think. 'Why the fuck did I feel like that when me and Butch were lookin at each others eyes?' I thought. **Oh my dear Kaoru you are so confused aren't you? ** I looked up from my desk nope no one was talking to me who the fuck was that? **Retard im your conscience you know um don't smoke don't drink crack is whack that shit telling you what you really feel inside or right from wrong? **Oh well that explains it **yeah so do you want to know why you were feeling like that when you look into Butch's eyes? **Fuck yeah tell me!** Well you like him of course! **What the fuck? No I only like him as a friend you know cause well I just I just do **then how come you felt like sparks were exploding inside of you when you look into his eyes? **i don't know must've been a bad breakfast **you sure? Keep thinkin bout it sweetie and notice his behavior around you and his actions and or words towards you and how you react to them ** damn you sound smart are you sure your not Momoko's conscience? ** Sadly yes she always get vacations since she hardly needs to steer momoko into the right direction. **Oh wait are you insulting me? Because im reckless and shit?** No dear not at all…** oh ight then.

BBRRIINNGG!

BBBRRIINNGGG!

BBRRIINNGG!

"Fuck yeah time for lunch!" I heard Butch yell beside me. "Yup" I said. "leggo!" he yelled sprinting towards the cafeteria holding my hand. I noticed a small blush form on his cheeks and I felt my cheeks getting warm too. 'damn stupid conscience making me suspicious around him'.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

:~Butch's P.O.V~:

'Damn that was too close I could've been mistaken for bricks hair! And his hair is RED! Kaoru was like that too when she fell on me then when we looked into each others eyes…DAMN im sounding like Bommer right now.' Me and Kaoru-chan were walkin to the cafeteria. 'She must of felt something too right?i mean I like her and all but I guess she doenst notice it'

SMACK! "WHAT THE FUCK!"I screamed only to find a smirking Kaoru-chan and a HARD covered book in her hand. "oh my gawd!"I whispered. "Whats wrong?" She asked me with those mesmerizing eyes of hers. ".!" I screamed and pointed at her. Her eyes widened "oh my gawd your ssoo right! " she said her eyes makin this emotion - O_O it looked funny in a cute way. ^W^ Oh gawd I turned into Boomer! "You know what else?" She asked. I leaned in closer "what?"I asked in a whisper. "YOUR.."she whispered/yelled into my ear. I cringed "but that's why you love me" I said winking. 'Cmon Kaoru get a clue not even Miyako is as clueless for all these years.'

She blushed. "Whatever" she said. 'Yea she blushed that's gotta be a good sign right?' "eh I got to go pee so ill be back in a 't miss me too much." I say. "No problem" I hear her say as I sprint outside to the warm spring air. I was actually just gonna get some air and clear my head. "Sup man" I hear a voice behind me. "Sup" I say then I turn around and find Ace green skin black shades with black greasy hair. "oh its you" I say then keep walking. He broke Kaoru-chan's heart a few years back. They went out for two months and on their anniversary he went and cheated on her with Brute the slut that looks just like her

"Yo man wait I gotta ask ya something."

"Hurry up I ain't gots all day"

"ight well Himeko keeps bothering me about banging her and I would love to except im busy today banging Brute so I need you to keep her busy for a few hours and ill even pay ya"

I twitched he wanted me to 'BABYSIT THAT SLUT?' "Fuck no" I say then head to the school. "145 dollas!" STOP…its only babysitting for a few hours…and I could use the money to buy a motorcycle and impress Kaoru-chan….

"Deal name the time"

"After school your place be there."

"duh I live there dumbass"

He scowled and walked away. Bout time he fuckin left. So im walking back to the school when I hear the damn bell. "shit" I muttered as I ran to my next period. BANG! I crashed into Kaoru-chan. "We have really got to stop meeting each other like this" I say smirking then I wink.

She blushed again. 'that's a good sign Butchie-boy a good sign..' I heard her sigh. "whatever time for a next hour of hell and your lucky I stood outside waiting for you" she said then smiled.'Whoa she waited for me that must mean she cares right?' "leggo" I say. She nods and we are off to our last period.

Kaoru p.o.v

"so if you have sex under the age of 18 .DIE! our health teacher said ,me and Butch are ssoo close to laughing up a storm thanks to our perverted minds XD (which im proud of ^_^). "And so on as the sperm enters the female body it locates the female egg and proceeds to go inside it.." I can't take it no more I have to laugh! 1…2..BBBRRIIINNGG! I laughed as the bell rang. You could hardly hear me! "okie dokie class time to go remember your homework is to study the human body" Our teacher said. "Oh I will be studying the 'human body' after school" I hear as two strong hands wrap around my waist. I turned my head around ready to beat the bastard to a pulp and find a smirking but blushing Butch. I was blushing too my cheeks felt hot! "1..2..3!" I yell as I chase after Butch and find him running towards the Reds and Blues.

"Konichiwa Kaoru-san" I hear Miyako say.

"Sup" I tell her as quickly as I can that it sounded like 'sp' I found Butch hiding behind Brick.

"Move carrot-top"

"What did he do?"

"He was being a pervert that what!" I say while turning red again.

"Well technically that's being Butch"

"just one punch"

"he is still my lil bro"

"even though he called you a pussy when you were afraid to kiss Momoko?"

"He never said that"

"Not to your face"

Brick stepped out of the way "He is ALL yours!" I smirked and I punched Butch in the stomache HARD.

"well see ya later Butchie-Boy"

I left to my house only to find Miyako and Momoko there smiling like big idiots in the middle of my living room...


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4$$

~Kaoru p.o.v~

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well…thanks to Blossom's super hearing*wink wink*I heard you and Butch talking on the rooftop*frowns*your really should stop skipping classes…anyways your going to Butch's place right? Well me and Miyako are going to help you dress on your 'date' *wink wink*" Momoko said. Miyako nods "don't worry we will TRY to make you tough but stylish, sweet but tomboy,innocent-" I cut her off. "Wait your were EVES DROPPING?" I yelled. Momoko nods. I sigh in frustration and disappointment. "So what am I wearing?" I say head low ashamed that I have no choice. Miyako smiles "TO MY HOUSE!" she yells as she literally dragged me to her house*cough(mansion)cough*. We went up to her room and I sat down on her bed while she and Momoko were deciding on what I should wear.

As they did that I thinked(I know but theres a 1st time for everything right?) to like him or not to like him? That is the gay question that was running through my mind all day. Lets see list of things I like 'bout him.~~ FUNNY,ATHLETIC,GANGSTA,DOEN'T BACK DOWN FROM A FIGHT,PRANKSTER,AWESOME,HOT,CUTE,MUSCULAR…um..yeah akward… otay now things I DON'T like 'bout him—PERVERT,PLAYA,RUDE,BULLY,ASSHOLE THAT'S 'BOUT IT wow I thought it would be longer well he has grown on my for the past few months.

SLAP! BONK! CRASH!

"KAORU-CHAN! STOP DAYDREAMING!"

"YEAH PLEASE KAORU-CHAN WE NEED TO PICK OUT YOUR OUTFIT"

"Hello? Kaoru?"

"Hello hello hello ding Fuck yourselfs" I respond smirking.

"*sigh* oh kaoru-chan…"

"anyways we found the perfect outfit! Tomboy,tough and stylish!" Miyako squealed.

"oh really? I'll be the judge of that" I muttered.

I looked on my right to see an outfit laid out it was a lime green V-neck with black and dark green skulls on it. For the jeans there were plain blue jeans with chains attached to it and little lime green skulls on the bottom. Shoes black combat boots. "It's ight " I say. "Good you like it! Now for the makeup!" they squealed (very loudly if I might add -_-||) causing me to cringe. "Wha-?" I asked. "No one said anything about makeup!" I screamed running towards the doors. Miyakp blocked the door "Please Kaoru-Chan! Just this one time!" she begged with her puppie dog eyes. No Kaoru got to RESIST! "Fine! But only because Miyako FORCED ME TO!" I shriek as they pull me towards the bathroom.

:::

:::

:::

:::

:D

:P

"ok tell me….?"I ask eyes closed. I heard a sigh probably from candy lover. "open your eyes Kaoru-Chan and find out" I heard Miyako-Chan say. On the count of three 1..2..3! I swung my eyes opened .GAWD! I am wearing light green eyeshadow, mascara, thick eyeliner, mint lipgloss and light pink blush. I saw a pair of green star earings with a green star necklace to match. My hair was straight down with little curls at the end and my bang was covering my whole Right eye. "not bad I dunno know whatever.." I said carelessly. "OMG KAORU-Chan! You look so amazing! No scratch that you lookdrop dead tomboy gorgeous!" Momoko squealed stretching the 'so'. "Shit imma be late well gotta run see ya later girlies" I say as I run to Butches house riding on my skateboard.

~Butch P.O.V~

Well im walking home thinking about making my move on Kaoru-Chan today at my crib. 'hope she feels the same way..' I think. I feel like im forgetting something.. just ignore it yeah!

"Hello my Butchie"

Oh shit that's right I babysit that slut Himeko today. "o.k. how long?" I ask throwing my backpack on the couch. "not long but long enough for us to have some fun. So are you ready to have fun?" she asked wearing a purple tube top with botty shorts exposing her short hairy fat legs. "I would love to have some fun but you're here." I say with disgust. She frowned "well how bout we play school? I'll be the teacher and you'll be my 'special' student" She said and winked at me then licked her lips. "EEWW!" I say backing away from her. She walked towards me and I ran. "I love this game Butchie but you'll know I'll win." She said. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING SLUTTY ASS WHORE!" I yell. She stopped running and walked toward the couch. She pulled something out of her back pocket "You will regret ever saying that…" She threatened. I raised me eyebrows "How so?" I asked. She smirked and tackled me to the floor.(I was caught off-guard) Suddenly she injected a liquid in me from this needle thing(the thing they use to give you shots) Suddenly(again) I felt numb and I couldn't move."Don't worry Butchie the liquid will wear off in a few moments but that gives us enough time to have some fun.." She purred. She then started applying lipgloss. OH GAWD PLEASE DON'T LET HER DO WHAT I THINK SHES GONNA DO! Aw crap she leaning in cmon body move! MOTHER FUCKING SHIT! Her lips were pressed against mine they were rough and tasted like shit. BANG! I heard the door open and in came Kaoru-Chan her eyes watery. 'Oh shit please don't let her think what she think is happening..'. "oh um…sorry am I inturupting something? I guess I'll l-leave you two a-alone.." she said as I saw a tear run down her cheek. My eyes widened. She ran away to the park I bet. "Get the fuck off me Himeko you damn fucking piece of shit!" I scream in her face.

"B-but Butchie i-"

"NOW JUST STOP! I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

I was glad to see the tears in her eyes as I ran to find Kaoru-Chan.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

~KAORU P.O.V~

As I was skating to Butch's house I was across from the park so I decided to sit under the tree for a bit I'm sure Butch wouldn't mind if I was a bit late right?** Have you made up your mind yet? **Oh it's you, no not yet but so far yeah I'm starting to take a love kind of thing towards him** hhmm..well then you should tell him how you feel…** when? **Duh when your at his house dumbass** shut up if you call me a dumbass you basically calling yourself one too** no! wait um.. whatever just go over there and tell I'm how you feel im sure he feels the same way your counterparts for god's sake!** Ight ight I'm going I'm going pushy -_-||

So im skating to his house and then I open the door since I knocked about 3 times the third one having a big BANG to it. As I look inside I find Himeko on Butch…KISSING.. I suddenly feel this mixes of emotions-betrayal, hurt, jealousy, confusion, depression, anger, and most importantly heartbroken... "oh um…sorry am I interrupting something? I guess I'll l-leave you two a-alone.."I said stuttering with watery eyes. I could see butch's Eyes widen. I ran away from his house. IM SUCH AN ASSHOLE! HOW CAN I BELIEVED THAT I LIKE HIM? OR THAT HE LIKED ME? IM SUCH AN IDIOT IT'S LIKE THAT ACE SHIT ALL OVER AGAIN! …I should've know…"KAORU?" I hear a voice behind me. I turn to find a shaggy brown haired boy with chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh hey Mitch…"

"something wrong?"

"No it's nothing just some boy trouble"

*chuckle* "wow Kaoru the tomboy having BOY TROUBLES? You usually just kick their asses."

I nod "yeah but this ones different"

"explain"

"it's a LLOONNGG story"

"and I'm AAALL ears"

I smile as I tell him about this morning….

:P

:D

:o

:L

:U

"Whoa that's some serious shit"

"I know"

"So Kaoru-Chan you want to get some ice cream? My treat" he offers and smiles. "yeah sure I'd like that" I respond. We walk to the nearest ice-cream parlor.

~~TIME SKIP 8 MONTHS AFTER GRADUATION~~~

Butch P.O.V

Well it been 1 year and 8 months since the little 'Himeko and me' incident and things have been a little awkward for me and you-know-who… But I seen her hang out with Mitch a lot and we graduated already. Oh wait I see her coming my way ok Butch act cool. She strolls by me like nothing when I see an emerald ring on her finger with little diamonds surrounding the emerald. My eyes went wide like saucers "Um..Hey Kaoru" I say without thinking.

She turns around "oh hey um…"

"its butch"

"Oh yeah Butch! The boy that caused me all that pai- um never mind"

"yea so how ya been?"

"Good Good same old same old and you?"

"the usual.."

"oh good.."

"…"

"…"

"So…I notice a ring on your finger.."

"oh yeah im engaged…"

My heart shattered."To w-who?" I stutter. "M-Mitch" she whispers. "oh" I say shocked. "whens the wedding?"I ask "Um..in two days actually your invited if you want to come…" she says. "Um sure yeah I'll be there for my best friend" I say. She smiles like crazy when I said best friend. "Awsome!" wow…she is getting engaged,,I wish that was me…..


	6. Chapter 6

Kaoru P.O.V

Well I just told Butch about my engagement to Mitch he seemed to take is pretty well.. the truth is I actually miss him like fuck but Mitch is always there for me even before the whole Butch incident. And hes down right awesome if I had to choose between him and Butch that would be the hardest decision I would ever have to make in my whole fucking life..

Anyways I am in the church outside the wedding doors my dress? It's a long sleeved wedding dress plain white nothing special to it really. I have a veil and my bridesmaids are Momoko and Miyako. My two bestest girl friends(no homo). "are you nervous?" the professor askes me. My dad is on a business trip and no he could'nt make it unless he wanted to end up jobless and I couldn't do that to my father."A little" I confess. He smiles "don't worry everything will go alright" he responds.

Ok im walking down the aisle as the orchestra is playing "here comes the bride". I smile ear to ear as I see Mitch in a monkey suit. He never really liked them but here he HAS to wear them. I am now here with Mitch as the professor leaves my hands and smiles but then glares at Mitch. 'What is he doing?' I thought. Shake it off Kaoru shake it off nothing can ruin your day. I turn to my left and find Butch siiting there looking at me almost lovingly… he catches my gaze and blushes 'good luck' he mouths. I mouth back thanks and we turn to the priest.

Mitch smiles as me when we face the priest. The priest smiles and says," we are gathered here today to join these children of god as one.." **BANG!** The church doors swing open everyone gasps and turns their attention to the girl at the doors. "Mitch! I can't allow you to marry that SKANK!" everyone gasps and turns to look at me I turn to Mitch he is as pale as a ghost with a face like this - O_o

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"I yell(I can't cuss in a church which really sucks) She scoffs she has lime green hair and black eyes wearing a horrible shade of green on her tube top and a black belt wait no- that's her skirt. Mitch looks at her with horny eyes the look he gives me when im wearing almost nothing just to tease him. "IM SAYING THAT MITCH YOU CAN'T MARRY HER! RMEMBER LAST NIGHT? WHEN I GAVE YOU PLEASURE AND YOU SAID 'I RATHER MARRY YOU THAN THAT WHORE'? PLEASE MITCH!" my eyes widen. Butch just death glared both her and Mitch mostly Mitch. "Mitch that isn't true right?" I ask in a whisper. "BELIEVE IT SKANK IT'S MY RINGTIONE!" the whore said. Suddenly she showed a ringtone of Mitch yelling "TAMMY! TAMMY! OH GOD PLEASE DON'T FUCKING STOP!" then a video of Mitch pumping in and out of her then Mitch biting her breast while Tammy moaning. I suddenly lost control and punched that skank out of here. Then I went up to Mitch and transformed into Buttercup.

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

"Kaoru-Buttercup please baby we-"

"YOU FUCKING LIAR!"

*PUNCH*

"KAORU!"

"SWING SONIC!" Mitch was thrown across the room. "I-I FUCKEN TRUSTED YOU,Y-YOU MANWHORE!" next thing I know hes in the emergency room. Everybody left heads hanged low except for Butch. "B-butch…i-I feel so used!" I yell and run to him crying and shit.. "Ssshhh Kaoru its ok Butchie-boy is here."I giggly "how original can you get?"

He chuckled. "very"

"so um..this is awkward.."

"…"

"…."

"Listenin about the whole Himeko thing.. it wasn't me! Himeko kept on pushing herself towards me but I have no interest in her what-so-ever!"

I smiled "well you should of explained sooner"

he sighed "Shuddup"

I smiled "never"

~5 years l8tr~

~Butch's P.O.V~

Well after the wedding incident me and Kaoru are finally together! Bout fucking time too. Well here we are at our house. As I look at the clothes on the floor. I chuckle remembering last night's events. I was pumping in and out of her and she was moaning my name…. yeah pure paradise. "Butch"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry"

"kitchen is downstairs im feeling like waffles"

"make them yourself"

"why?"

"its my birthday"

"so?"

"so? You have to do all the shit I do"

"nah il just give you the best damn b-day present ever!"

"whats that?"

I smirk as I wrap my arms around her waist and I whisper this in her ear "birthday sex" she blushes furiously. "You're a baka"

"that's why you love me"

"sadly yes…"

THE FUCKING END THIS WAS MY 1ST EVER FANFIC! :D YEA N I FINISHED IT! FUCK YEA!


End file.
